customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Is Everybody Happy 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D13A:FF23:FA1B:A003-20190413151310
Happy Mad Silly Sad is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 16, 2003. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are "Everybody's Got Feelings" and "Caring Hearts". Synopsis :This video is not to be confused with Barney's Best Manners. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 26, 2003. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (First verse only) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning / A Farmer and a Son / I Had a Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath / Squishy, Squashy, Washy / Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the only appearance of Miss Vera Goode. *This video aired on "PBS". Full Video Love makes Barney's world go 'round, and the huggable dinosaur encourages his friends to express and understand their emotions in healthy ways. From creating masks to decorating a "Friends & Family Tree" with hearts, Barney uses fun songs and games to help his friends get in touch with their feelings. And he reminds them that manners, sharing and taking turns are great ways to show you care about others. It's always a happy day of fun and learning when you spend it with Barney and his friends. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Everybody's Got Feelings #I Can See It on Your Face #When I Get Mad #Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? #My Yellow Blankey #Colors Make Me Happy #The Friendship Song #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #Clean Up #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #No Matter What the Name #Taking Turns #Being Together #I Love You Full Video